


32. forbidden love

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [43]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, at some points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Riko and You get a rare opportunity.





	32. forbidden love

_hey. you up? :)_

 

Riko had trained herself to read You’s text messages carefully and figure out a way to sanitize them of any romantic meaning. The message itself wasn’t suspicious, but the smiley face at the end...was it somewhat suggestive, or was it just Riko? She made the decision to delete their conversation after it was over. Then, she looked at her clock: it was midnight. Definitely suspicious. At least they wouldn’t be talking for long, since it was so late on a school night. Riko, eyes thick with exhaustion, typed out a response. _Yes. Not for long, though. What’s up?_

 

_bored ;P_

 

_How about going to sleep, silly? You’ll be tired in class tomorrow._

 

_i know. buuuut it’s not just that i’m bored. it’s kinda hard to sleep when i can’t stop thinking about you_

 

Oh, yeah. That conversation was getting sent to the shadow realm when they were done. It was far too incriminating. Riko could tell that it was because her heart was beating far too fast. Then again, her heart did that whenever You said _anything_ to her. _Try a little harder?_

 

 _XD_ was You’s response. Riko turned off her light and crawled under her blankets. It was hot under there, and her palms were beginning to sweat, but texting You was most comfortable when she was under there. Before she could think of a response, though, You was texting her again. _soooo are you free tomorrow? no aqours rehearsal_

 

There it was again. The cursed topic. Usually Riko’s response to You trying to make plans was to lie, even if You knew she was lying, but Riko could tell that responses like that were taking their toll on You, so she decided to be a bit more truthful. _I can’t, You-chan. And you know why._

 

A couple of moments passed before You replied. Unusual, but Riko didn’t want to jump to conclusions. _i know, i know. but it doesn’t hurt to try. unless it does? do you want me to stop asking so often? cuz i will_

 

Riko was conflicted. It felt nice to have You ask her to go out with her, but Riko was far too paranoid. Fear had made her brain scrambled. _Was_ it normal for girls to hang out with other girls, one-on-one? What if Riko’s parents were so used to her hanging with You in a group that anything else was suspicious? Most of all, Riko felt guilty as hell. You hadn’t a care in the world. Her parents knew she was gay, even though Riko made sure that her parents didn’t know who she was dating. You said she understood what Riko was going through, but she didn’t, did she...?

 

_No. It’s fine. But you’re not angry with me for saying no, right?_

 

_you saying no is the worst that can happen so i might as well ask heh_

 

Riko turned off her phone and laid it on her chest, staring up at the ceiling. You hadn’t really answered the question.

* * *

You made Riko conflicted. Ever since Riko had realized her own identity, she was uncomfortable with it, always figuratively (and sometimes literally) looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t obvious. That feeling only got worse when Riko started dating You. After that, there was less of a worry that her parents would find out she was a lesbian and more of a worry that her parents would find out she had a girlfriend. After all, not only was the second one more easy to find out, but it also directly suggested that the first was true.

 

But then, there was the confliction. Did You make that feeling worse? Yes, of course, she did. Ten times worse. Riko had had far too many visions of her parents bursting in to the room and seeing them holding hands or snuggling. It was almost hard for them to enjoy their time together. But at the same time, You quelled that paranoia. You took Riko in her arms and held her tight until Riko was being swept away into a world where her parents loved her no matter what, where _You_ loved her no matter what.

 

So, every now and then, trying to seek that escape, Riko broke her own rules.

 

You was vaguely aware of Riko’s “rules”, even though she sometimes disobeyed them on purpose. The main ones were to delete suggestive texts (even on You’s phone), only say “I love you” if the coast was undoubtedly clear, and, most importantly, never, _ever_ be alone together.

 

That last one was difficult for both of them.

 

There was only so much they could do when they were hanging out with Chika or the rest of Aqours without feeling like they were going too far with their PDA. The most they got to do was kiss, and even then, Riko was tentative about it being on the lips. The other members of the group didn’t seem to mind (even if Mari made fake gagging noises), but Riko hated feeling exposed.

 

On the other hand, she also hated ignoring You’s needs. You was affectionate, no matter how patient she was, and Riko knew that it was killing her inside not to kiss and touch Riko whenever she wanted. Riko was losing out, too, because she wanted to be close to You just as much as You did.

 

It took Riko a little while to work up the courage, but sometimes she’d call You over when nobody was home. She would make You come in dark clothes so that she wouldn’t be spotted when she left at night, and You would only come when the coast was absolutely clear. You found it a bit overly dramatic, but did it anyway...all so she could see Riko. Riko sometimes wondered if You would be okay with climbing into her window, but that was the devilishly romantic inside of Riko speaking.

 

There was very little romantic about it at first, though. It was almost businesslike. Riko led You into her room, trying to calm her rapidly thudding heart. You took off her hoodie and lounged on Riko’s bed while Riko paced around her room. She always made sure she knew what time her parents were coming home, so she checked her phone again. That time, her parents were going to be gone for a while.

 

“They’re out of town,” Riko said. You sat up as Riko bit her nails. Usually, they only had two hours at the most, while their parents had a date night or something similar. They had never had a whole _night_ to spend together... “They won’t be back until tomorrow around noon.”

 

“R-really? Can I spend the night?”

 

Riko’s throat tightened out of instinct at that question. She was so unused to such opportunities arising that she was too scared to do something with them. Sure, her parents _said_ they’d be away until the next day...but what if something came up and they suddenly came home? What if they came home in the middle of night and went to check on Riko, only to see her sleeping in You’s arms? What would they think then? It was all too good to be true.

 

Then, she took a look at You’s face. You was smiling nervously, but even though she smiled, her eyes were filled with sadness, as if she were waiting to get rejected. Riko hated that. Why did You ask for things that she knew she couldn’t have? It made Riko feel like she was kicking a puppy.

 

Riko looked at her phone again. Okay, her parents would be home by noon, allegedly. A five hour cushion would do, wouldn’t it? “As long as you leave by seven,” Riko said.

 

Surprisingly, You took no issue with it. “Yousoro! I get up early anyway. You’ll probably still be asleep, though...”

 

“Don’t wake me up when you leave. I might not let you go,” Riko groaned. She climbed into bed next to You, who took Riko into her arms right away.

 

That was what Riko couldn’t resist. You, holding her, tracing patterns on her back and humming softly. They didn’t even need to speak, which comforted Riko, because sometimes she didn’t have words to say. Sometimes she felt like speaking was too real. Talking to You about normal things like school and Aqours and television meant that they were actually _there,_ and that meant acknowledging that You would have to leave soon. So, instead, it was silent. Just the clicking of the fan and the sound of them breathing.

 

They usually fell asleep, but You was more fidgety than usual. She would murmur an apology every time Riko had to readjust because she had moved, but she kept shifting back and forth. After a while, Riko asked, “You-chan, is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just...excited. We have so much time to spend together. I don’t even know what we should do with it,” You said. She sat up, then, and Riko sat up, too. Riko looked at the clock; they had been laying with each other for an hour, and it was midnight. They only had seven more hours together.

 

“I can’t think of anything to do, either,” Riko fretted. “Ah...I’m so used to us only having an hour or two.”

 

“How about a movie? We can broadcast Netflix on the TV,” You suggested.

 

Riko didn’t have any ideas, so she went with You’s idea and set up a movie. Riko briefly considered getting snacks for them to mow down together, but then she wondered if her parents would notice all of the plastic wrappers in the trash can. It was a small detail, but Riko decided it wasn’t small enough for her to ignore it, so they simply cuddled up on Riko’s bed and watched the movie. It was a cheesy romance that Riko picked out. You was surprisingly into it, although not as teary-eyed as Riko was at the emotional bits.

 

Halfway through, though, Riko’s excitement dwindled. The beginning was pretty slow, perhaps sad, with the two main characters just getting to know each other and learning about the other’s sad past. When the _real_ romance started, Riko found herself wanting. The budding couple in the movie went to the typical carnival date, holding hands on the ferris wheel until they leaned in for a kiss. Then they walked through a park in the twilight, confessing their love to each other.

 

And there wasn’t an ounce of remorse to be seen from either of them.

 

Riko tried to imagine herself and You in that situation. Not a dwindling, vapid fantasy like usual, but she tried to actually _see_ her and You, walking through the park without a care in the world. Kissing on the ferris wheel without looking behind them to make sure there wasn’t anybody who knew them that might tell. But she _couldn’t_ imagine it. She couldn’t imagine it without feeling fear, even at a temporary fantasy.

 

The movie suddenly paused. Riko was glad, because she wasn’t sure how long she could look at the joy on the characters’ faces without thinking about how she’d never have that with You. However, the problem had long from disappeared. It seemed like You was the one who had paused it, and her face was troubled. “Riko-chan? Are you okay? You’re crying.”

 

“It’s just the movie,” Riko explained. It wasn’t exactly a lot, but she was hoping You would interpret it differently.

 

She was too transparent. “I don’t think that’s it...you’re shaking.” You placed her hand on Riko’s shoulder. Riko hadn’t realized the tears running down her cheeks, and she hadn’t realized that she was trembling hard from head to toe. Maybe she was used to it.

 

They were already pretty close to each other with the way they were sitting, but You came even closer, hugging Riko tight so that Riko was being pulled into her lap. Even when they were alone, Riko was still terrified by You’s touch. She loved it, she did, but there was a neverending cloud that hung over her. What if You was taken away from her? What if she could never feel that love again, just because she wasn’t careful about how she felt it?

 

And it wasn’t fair. Maybe Riko was being too cautious, or not cautious enough, but either way, You was suffering. You had had girlfriends before, and Riko knew they were all just as out and proud as You was...

 

“You don’t deserve it, You-chan,” Riko sobbed. She was getting tears all over You’s shirt, but You was holding her close anyway, cradling her head.

 

“Don’t deserve what? You?”

 

“Any of it!” Riko knew she wasn’t making any sense. She was trying, but the tears wouldn’t stop coming, and she couldn’t stop getting visions of her parents finding out, of You getting fed up and leaving, of being by herself... “Y-you shouldn’t have to sneak around to be with me...you shouldn’t have to do any of that...and I’m not even that special, either-”

 

You laughed; softly, so that Riko would know that she wasn’t poking fun. Riko still gave her a frown. “Sorry. I’m not laughing at you, promise. But you know that I don’t care if I have to sneak around to get to you, Riko-chan, as long as I can be with you in the end. I’ll do whatever it takes to get here. And it’s more than worth it.”

 

The way You’s fingers ran through Riko’s hair was absolutely mesmerizing. Riko tried to calm herself down, but as always, there was a part of her that refused to let her thing she was okay. “It’s just...we’ll never be like the people in that movie. We’ll never be able to do that...go out in public and be happy.”

 

“Don’t say that.” Riko was being held down by You, but You suddenly tilted Riko’s head backwards, forcing them to make eye contact. “We will.”

 

“When?”

 

“I don’t know. But that’s okay. We’ll stick together until then,” You said. She didn’t sound unsure of herself at all. It reassured Riko, but not enough...what made You so _sure_ that they could be open one day? “One day, you won’t have to depend on your parents. And we won’t care who knows. I’ll kiss you when I want, wherever I want, and you’ll kiss me, too. So just stick with me for now, Riko-chan.”

 

Why did You say it like that, like Riko was the one who would leave rather than You? Perhaps You thought that the pressure was too much for Riko. Sometimes it was, but the thought of You kept her sane, even if her thoughts had to be kept to herself. “Of course,” Riko whispered.

 

Riko sniffled, and You cut the TV off. When Riko gave her a questioning look, she said, “Maybe that’s enough romance for now,” You said. “We’ve got enough romance of our own to last us a lifetime!”

 

That made Riko laugh. You kissed the smile off of her lips; it was a surprise attack. It was much welcomed, though. It wasn’t often that they got to kiss deep and kiss hard, so Riko was unused to the feeling, but it still felt good. She could only take so much, though, before she got overwhelmed. After a couple of kisses, she pulled back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. You was suddenly fidgety and restless like she had been earlier when they were cuddling. That time, her face was a bit redder, and Riko could feel a rapid heartbeat when she placed her hand over You’s chest.

 

“That felt nice,” You said, a bit sheepishly.

 

You was so easily turned on. It was a downfall when Riko got her excited on accident, but a plus when they were working with limited time and needed to get things done quickly. “T-too nice?”

 

“It’s never too nice.” Riko laughed again. You was so good at making her forget, even if there were some things that were difficult not to remember. “How are you feeling, Riko-chan?”

 

What did she mean by that? Was she asking if Riko was still sad (of course she was, on the inside), or was she asking about...something else? Riko opted to respond to the latter. There were only so many of her emotional issues that she could burden You with. “I feel...a little excited. You know. In th-that way,” Riko said. She then groaned and buried her face in the shoulder of You’s shirt, which was still wet from her tears. You giggled, but it was in good nature, so Riko didn’t complain.

 

“What way? Show me,” You teased. She was so difficult, sometimes...did she learn how to be cruel like that from Mari?

 

However, Riko was getting far too impatient to be shy. It had been a while since her and You had made love, and the chances were so few and far between that they had only been together twice. They were both pretty inexperienced, so Riko was glad they finally had some time to figure things out rather than rushing through it. Since they had the time, Riko decided to show You what way she was feeling excited very, very slowly.

 

She started by leaning forward so that her and You toppled to the bed, with Riko on top. That was unusual, but Riko felt like You had earned the opportunity to slack off a bit, after getting an earful of insecurities from Riko. You folded her arms behind her head, giving Riko better access to parts of her torso. Riko wasn’t quite there yet, though. She wanted to see more. You’s shirt came off next, leaving her in a sports bra. Riko kissed You’s shoulder, then took off the sports bra and kissed the valley between her breasts. Riko always started out like that, with kisses here and there, while she nervously pondered what to do next.

 

After a bit of internal debate, Riko made up her mind: she wanted to go the distance. As she kissed lower, she could _smell_ You’s arousal, musky and exciting. She had never had a taste of You’s womanhood, other than the bits she licked off of her own fingers. You’s pants and boyshorts came off, and Riko was faced with her glistening slit, ready to be ravished.

 

Before Riko could get started, though, she felt You’s hand pushing her away. Riko pulled back without hesitation. Was You a bit more shy than she let on? You looked fearless, though, even if she was antsy. Being scared wasn’t the problem. “Was I doing something wrong?” Riko asked. “Or do you...not like that kind of thing?”

 

“Uh...I wouldn’t know. I’ve never had somebody use their mouth on me,” You said. “There isn’t a problem, actually. I just thought we could do something where we can touch each other, instead of you just touching me...”

 

Riko sat back, surprised at You’s suggestion. It was different; usually, they took turns pleasing one another, even though they were short on time. Now that they had a lot of time to work with, You suddenly wanted them to make things more hurried? “We have a lot of time, though. I don’t want to rush it.”

 

“No, no, we don’t have to rush.” You sat up, toying with the strap of Riko’s camisole. “I thought it would feel nice, though.”

 

You seemed anxious after that, like she was unsure of the idea she had suggested. Riko kissed her to comfort her, quick and chaste. “You’re so thoughtful, You-chan. Of course you’d think of something like that.”

 

You only got more embarrassed when Riko said that. Probably looking to distract herself, You started to leave bites all over Riko’s throat, until Riko was giggling and squirming. You worked her way on top of Riko. It was a rather natural position for her, after they had been doing things a certain way. Riko was afraid to experiment when they were still so inexperienced, so she rarely took charge. At least You acted like she knew what she was doing sometimes, even if she probably didn’t.

 

Within seconds, Riko was naked beneath the waist, and You could see every bit of her, especially with her bird’s-eye view. “You look great,” You said. She then scoffed to herself, looking away.

 

“What a way with words,” Riko teased. “No wonder Chika-chan writes all the lyrics.”

 

“It’s hard not to get all mixed up when there’s a girl so pretty with me.”

 

At that point, it seemed to be a competition to see who could get the other flustered more quickly. They were both rather good at it, even if You was a more cool in the head. Riko wasn’t as cool, though...and she was getting especially warm between her thighs. “What do you want to do?”

 

“I was thinking...” You pursed her lips, looking at Riko’s face. Then, her eyes looked down for just a moment, giving Riko’s bare body one last check-up. “What if I sat on your face and ate you out at the same time?”

 

 _Crude language,_ Riko thought. Hopefully You didn’t notice how worked up Riko got after hearing those words. Still, even if You was a little barbaric with her terminology (in Riko’s opinion), the idea was still solid. New, but solid. “That sounds good.”

 

“Really?!” You looked like a kid who had just been told they could buy a bag full of candy. “Are you sure?”

 

“I already said-”

 

“Alright.” _Well, that didn’t take much convincing..._ “I’ll move, then.”

 

Riko nodded. You had been straddling her, and when she moved, Riko noticed that You’s wetness had been dripping onto her leg. That same honey was soon upon her lips, because You was quick to adjust so that her pussy was in a great position to get eaten. Of course, Riko was all too eager to grant her wishes. You tasted something like what Riko imagined. There was a tangy sort of sweetness, but another thick, musky sort of taste. The first few licks were slow and experimental. Before long, Riko was lapping at You like a hungry little puppy dog.

 

You’s nails went straight to the skin of Riko’s calves, digging in hard. Admittedly, it was a little painful, but Riko took it as a sign that she was doing well, so she kept going. Her head lifted off of the bed, but You threw her weight back, pinning Riko with her hips. That was sexier than what Riko had originally intended.

 

“Are you sure you haven’t d-done this before? H-ha...or maybe I’m just sensitive...not like I’d know what good head feels like, though. But you’re doing good! I think!” You was rambling. She always did something like that when she was feeling good; Riko had learned that after the first occasion of having You chatter about the swim team while Riko’s fingers were inside her.

 

It was cute, but it certainly wasn’t enough to sate the hunger that Riko was feeling. The idea was to be pleasing each other. You must have gotten a little caught up. As a bit of a reminder, Riko squeezed You’s ass and whined a little bit. That didn’t seem to work well. You only got more excited and more distracted. Perhaps You got the idea, though, because soon, Riko felt her own legs being parted.

 

You, for once, was less straightforward than Riko was. She started with her fingers, parting Riko’s folds and running her fingertips (gently, much too gently) across every slick patch of pink. Riko trembled a bit, and You laughed. She had _definitely_ learned that brand of sadism from Mari somehow.

 

Since they had the time, Riko decided to be a bit of a tease herself. After all, she could deny You some pleasure if they weren’t in a rush to finish each other off. Even though Riko adored the taste of You’s pussy, she slowed the strokes of her tongue to a caress. “That’s not nice, Riko-chan,” You sang. Riko couldn’t help but laugh, even if the situation was a bit too heavy for humor. It didn’t matter, really, as long as they were feeling good. You was the kind of person that Riko expected to be goofy, even in bed. “I guess that means you want more.”

 

Riko wasn’t exactly in a place to speak when You was nearly smothering Riko’s face with her crotch, so she just made an attempt at a nod. Thankfully, the attempt was acknowledged. Riko didn’t get the tongue action she was hoping for, but You’s fingers got considerably more active. There was no more dancing around Riko’s slit and making sure she didn’t get pleasure head-on. Instead, You let her middle finger push past Riko’s barrier. It wasn’t much, but it was certainly a nice start.

 

“Fuck. You’re so wet,” You hissed. “Do you ever get turned on like this when I’m around? Do you ever do this kind of thing to yourself, babe? It’s okay. You can tell me.”

 

You was definitely poking fun at the fact that Riko’s mouth was...occupied. She giggled airily right after she asked. Riko took the question seriously, though, and the answer was a definite _yes._ There were far too many nights when Riko longed to have You between her legs, and twice as many where she felt guilty for just wanting. With You really there, though, sitting there with her, Riko didn’t bother with any of the shame or guilt. She was going to love and touch as hard as she could, even if nobody else wanted her to.

 

After You finally started to play nice and give Riko some of the treatment she was craving, Riko knew she had to deliver as well. She was happy she didn’t have to play games and hold back any longer. You’s pussy was too delicious for Riko to deny herself for much longer. Although it was a bit hard to do when You’s cunt was so wet, Riko managed to press her tongue into You’s passage. You became very generous, then, adding her ring and index fingers to the party. Riko was desperate to latch onto something, trying to burn off some of the energy You was generating. She gripped You’s ass, hard; there was certainly a lot of cushion for her there.

 

Riko explored every ridge of You’s walls. The succulent fluids that she had suddenly become addicted to were abundant there, just spilling onto her tongue as You got more into it. Riko herself felt her body reacting more heavily as You’s hands got more and more vigorous. They had said they wouldn’t rush, but they started to get quick and sloppy. Was that a consequence of lust building up, or a consequence of them being so used to parting quickly that they couldn’t use the time they had?

 

Whatever it was, Riko was caught up in it. They both were caught up in the heat of the moment, not caring that they had all the time in the world. It felt good to go hard, it felt good to go fast. They weren’t as careful as they usually were, either. Every now and then, You would make a clumsy move that would make Riko cringe, but it wasn’t nearly enough to outweigh the _good_ that she felt. Riko herself knew she was acting off of restless energy rather than some need to make sure You felt good, but You was moaning and babbling far too much for Riko to question her.

 

As good as the hand treatment felt, though, Riko’s pussy was starting to _ache_ for You’s mouth. Usually, their lovemaking was all hands and shaky little fingers, and the introduction of oral had Riko riding a whole new kind of high. The way You was bucking and gyrating left no doubt in Riko’s mind that there was something magical about tasting your lover.

 

She wouldn’t be ungrateful. You was pretty good with her hands even when she wasn’t paying much attention...or, just like You had wondered earlier, perhaps Riko was just too inexperienced to know if something was “good” or not. She did know that her heart was racing and her face was slick with sweat (and You’s quim, of course), and she knew that there was a non-stop throbbing wherever You’s fingers landed. If Riko’s mind wasn’t playing tricks on her, You’s cunt was pulsing, too, squeezing her tongue in short intervals.

 

There was something so naughty about it. It wasn’t the naughty that left Riko crying in her room at night, wondering if her parents were right and wondering if she was wrong for thinking that it was okay to be so in love. It was the kind of naughty that kept her on edge and excited. For once, the forbidden element of her and You’s relationship didn’t leave her with a thick layer of terror. It left her feeling determined and happy, knowing that she was daring to break the rules she’d been taught just to be with the one she loved. It felt so damn _good._

 

Riko wasn’t exactly sure what You was feeling, but it must have been something just as emotionally intense, because You started talking again, but that time her words were a little less aimless. “I love you, Riko-chan,” she cried, her voice raspy. Riko tried not to listen too hard, because registering the words would definitely break that barrier of happiness that she had built. But You kept saying it, to the point where it was hard to ignore.

 

Finally, the moans stopped, and You’s fingers did, too. Riko furrowed her brow, then gasped when You groaned deeply and exhaled, letting herself release all over Riko’s face. That was certainly something new, and it caught Riko off-guard. She didn’t even _know_ that You was a squirter...then again, they rarely had time to discover that much about each other. It was definitely intriguing. Riko used her tongue to stimulate You’s clit until You collapsed on top of her, unable to do anything but shrivel up and whimper.

 

Riko knew better than to underestimate You, of course. Although she was sensitive, she still had boundless amounts of stamina. The fingering started back up, and Riko laid on the bed with her eyes rolled toward the ceiling, letting every bit of gratification flood through her. You moved slow at first, then worked Riko up to where she was before, her whole body burning. Riko’s breaths rolled in heavy and quick as You fucked her.

 

With her mouth finally freed up, Riko wanted to let You know just how she felt, even if it made her heart swell far too much. “I love you, too, You-chan. I love you so much-”

 

Those must have been the magic words, because the moment they escaped Riko’s lips, You’s tongue pressed down _hard_ on Riko’s clit, and the pressure made Riko see stars. She bit into You’s upper thigh to muffle herself, even though she knew You hated when she hid the noises she made. Her eyes shut, squeezing a couple of tears out of the corners. You was panting hard, pushing Riko through her orgasm just like Riko had done for her.

 

By the time You slowed to a stop, they were both breathless, panting messes. Riko didn’t even care about getting cleaned up. You rolled off of her, clearly feeling heavy, but still turning herself around so that she could cling to Riko’s side.

 

You fell asleep without even a good night. Riko smiled a little bit, feeling proud that she had worn the energetic You Watanabe out a little bit. She was even snoring...but then again, that wasn’t too rare. Riko looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the clock. They only had a few hours left, if Riko stuck with the seven AM departure time.

 

The smile faded.

 

That was the problem with Riko letting herself break her own rules. Not only did she put herself at risk of being caught, but she softened herself up, put herself in the headspace that let her think everything was fine and dandy, that her and You could just hold each other forever. _There’s no way I can keep doing this,_ Riko thought. _Even when it felt like we had all the time in the world...I can’t really ignore the truth._ Riko started to shift, uncomfortable with the path that her thoughts were taking. You’s eyelids twitched, and Riko stilled, not wanting to interrupt You’s rest.

 

She moved one last time...just to set the alarm clock for seven AM sharp.


End file.
